


Postcard from 7th heaven (The Movie)

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bond has commitment issues, M/M, Mycroft is worried, Q is so in love, Sherlock is a good brother, Temporary Character Death, and kind of a matchmaker, and so is Bond, but Vesper left a huge scar and Q needs a lot of patience, he's fucking immortal, oh did I mention that this is actually a MOVIE, we all know who I am talking about here, yes this is a 20 minute short film with 00Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Q meets 007, he instantly falls in love with him. Bond, however, is scarred from a past love gone wrong. Q isn’t one to give up, though.</p><p>He wants Bond. And he’s gonna get him. (His brother Sherlock might or might not have helped a little to speed up the process.)</p><p>(This is a movie. Literally. It's a heavily edited 20 minutes short film about 00Q with a storyline and actual dialogues!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard from 7th heaven (The Movie)




End file.
